Jessica's sleepover
by Cosmic Monster
Summary: Bella gets invited to Jessicas sleepover along with Alice,Rosalie and other friends. What will happen when a new kid likes Bella? Lauren trys to steal Edward? and the boys try to invade the party? My first fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic! So please go easy on me , please review! And if you have any ideas for the sleepover please tell me!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

I had just arrived in forks high school car park, I leaned against the cab and waited for Edward to arrive. Next I felt a pair of cold strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

'Goodmoring' he whispered in my ear in his velvet voice.

'Good morning' I replied turning to face him

He took my face in his hands and pressed his icy lips to mine, it was a good thing he was still holding me because I felt like I was about to collapse. He pulled away and I gasped for air, he smiled his perfect crooked smile, and took my hand, leading my towards our history class.

We took our seats at the back of the room. The class dragged, and I stared at Edward. Occasionally the teacher would ask me a question that I didn't hear and Edward would whisper the answer under his breath. When the bell rang I all but leaped out of my seat and ran for the door with Edward trailing behind. The hallways filled with high schoolers talking excitedly about their plans for the weekend. The atmosphere was euphoric. I on the other hand had no plans for the weekend, it didn't matter though because I knew whatever I ended up doing would involve Edward.

On our way to the cafeteria I was stopped by Jessica.

'Bella you just _have_ to come to my sleepover this Saturday! Everyone is going to be there, even the Cullen girls!' she squealed.

Hmm....a sleepover with nearly all the girls in my year, that could be interesting, or painful, I've never been to a sleepover, apart from staying with Alice occasionally but I wouldn't count that as a sleepover- there house was like a second home to me. If anything went wrong I would have Alice and Rosalie's protection.

Jessica waited impatiently for my response.

'Sure jess, I'd love to go' she squealed again and handed me an invitation.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, a large group was surrounding a table, talking animatedly to some unknown person.

'What's going on?' I asked as Edward got our/my lunch.

'There's a new kid called John, that just moved here from Alaska, all the girls think he's hot and are trying to get his attention. But he's just a novelty, they only want him because he's new, it's like your first day here all over again' he smiled

I had gym next and Edward had English. This was the worst part of my day- separating from Edward.

'I'll meet you in the car park' he said and kissed my cheek, before going to class.

Dodgeball. Is this a joke? Does Coach Clapp actually expect me to catch a ball aiming for my fragile, very bruise-prone skin?! We were divided up, and I noticed a boy I've never seen before-It must be the new kid John, that Edward was telling me about. He had short blonde hair- spiked by hair gel, he had a pretty face, with boyish features with grey- blue eyes. He smiled at me and waved, I smiled back, when the coach blew the whistle.

It was brutal, I could already see a bruise staring to blossom on my elbow, I pushed my finger against it and it throbbed.

'Bella!' someone yelled I turned around to see a ball aiming straight for my head, I shut my eyes instinctively, when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap protectively around my waist and knock me to the ground causing me to hit my head. This hit was alot worse than the pain of a dodgeball would be. I opened my eyes to see who the culprit was. I was shocked when I saw Johns face very close to mine, I struggled to break his hold on me. When he saw what I was attempting to do he hopped off me, grabbing my hand to pull me up too.

'You were very lucky I saw the ball aiming for your head or else it would've hit you' he smiled proudly

What? No apology for nearly giving me braindamage? For practically attacking me? Huh...I'd like to wipe that smile right off his face.

'Actually I think I hit my head pretty hard, when you pulled me to the ground' I replied icily.

'Oh...'he smiled sheepishly, he still had my hand in his and when I went to pull away he held it tighter. Thankfully the bell rang and I shot to the changing rooms, wanting to be with Edward again.

When I was dressed and looked presentable, I made my way to the parking lot. Edward wasn't there. Huh...he's always out before me, I shrugged it off and leaned against the Volvo doors.

'Hey Bella!' an all too-familiar voice called.

I turned around to see John smiling at me.

'Hey John.' I replied casually

'So....um...I was wondering...if...maybe...you'd like to go out with me this weekend?' he said nervously. Isn't that kind of a big step to take on your first day at a new school? Asking a girl out you barely know?

God he was like a clone of Newton.

'Sorry John, but I'm going to a sleepover this weekend' I said as kindly as I could.

'How about next weekend then? We can go to the cinema and then have dinner and-'

'Sorry John' Edwards honey voice interrupted him from behind me, 'Bella and I have plans that weekend' He said coldly while wrapping his arm around my waist.

'Sorry, who are you?' he asked Edward, annoyed for interrupting.

'I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's _boyfriend_' he kissed my cheek.

'Oh...' he seemed taken aback from Edwards comment, maybe that'll teach him to leave me alone.

'Well then, I...um... gotta go, bye Bella' he turned towards his car and ran.

'That'll teach him.' Edward glared where John was running to.

Edward was so cute when he was jealous, and I loved when he got protective like that with me around other guys, it gave him an excuse to hold me or kiss me, not that we didn't do it anyway, but I loved the feel of his lips on mine moving in sync. I often got jealous too though, yesterday for example, when I caught Lauren Mallory hitting on him beside his locker. I was pretty ashamed of what I did, but I couldn't care less now. Basically I stomped up to Edward yelling 'Hey Baby' -something I never called him before- and crashed my lips against his, he wrapped his arms around my waist while I knotted my fingers in his hair. When we stopped, I turned to see a disgusted Lauren. It was pretty hilarious at the time, and Edward liked my plan of rescue, smiling goofily the rest of the day.

'So are you really going to Jessica's tomorrow?' he asked

'I think I will, it might even be fun'

He looked at me like I lost my mind.

'I mean with Alice and Rosalie there' I amended quickly,' if they weren't going I probably wouldn't either' I concluded

Edward looked upset, his eyebrows were mashed together, and his lips were set into a frown.

'What's wrong?' I asked rubbing his arm

'I'll miss you, that's all' he replied with a smile, but it didn't touch his eyes.

'Edward it's only one night, besides I'll miss you too' he smiled at me and took my hand.

When we arrived at my house, I told my dad my plans to go to Jessica's sleepover, and he happily let me go. He just wanted to get me away from Edward for any length of time. Charlie's relationship with Edward wasn't as strained as it was when I first came back from that horrid trip to Italy, but Edward was proving to him daily that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Edward and I went to my bedroom where I began to pack my stuff. I threw in all the necessities like a toothbrush, spare clothes, hairbrush. When I was taking out my pyjamas, Edward stopped me by grabbing my arm.

'Alice told me to give these to you, she said they're to replace your old ones' he handed me a box.

The pyjamas inside were really cute. There was a deep blue cami top with, cream lace ling the top of it with a bow; it also had little cream polka dots. The pants were the same with cream dots. I loved them, they looked comfy which was an added bonus since Alice tends to shop according to style not comfort.

'They're great, she shouldn't have bought them for me' although the set was really nice, I hate when they buy me things.

'I'm surprised you're accepting them so easily, you hate when we buy you things. It's like he could read my mind-ha!

'I meant it when I said I liked them, she really thought about what I liked this time, I'm sure you remember my last sleepover at your house?' I questioned, smiling brightly.

'How could I forget, I come home from hunting to see you lying in my bed, with the shortest silk shorts I have ever seen and a _very_ revealing lacy tank top' he said, his eyes filled with lust, and I blushed remembering the way his jaw dropped and eyes filled with passion.

I had something to eat, and said 'goodbye' to Edward for the night. I took a shower and put on a pair of old pyjamas (I wanted to save the new ones for tomorrow night). Edward was lying on my bed when I came out, like I expected and pulled me into his arms, he wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. He rocked us back and forth for a bit, like we would never see eachother again.

'Edward, seriously its one night!' I exclaimed turning around to face him, straddling his lap.

'Really, I'm gonna miss you too-so much, but it's not the end of the world-'His lips cut me off as they crashed against mine, with a passion that might knock down my house. I kissed him back, with all I had in me. I opened my mouth slightly, tracing his bottom lip with my tongue, when he pulled away. I pouted, and he laughed at my expression. He threw the blanket over me and lay down beside me. He began to hum my lullaby and I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or any of its amazing characters :) **

The rest of the week went by quickly, and all too soon it was Saturday morning, and I was being awoken by a pixie jumping on my bed, informing me that it was time to put a halt on my peaceful slumber.

"Come _on _Bella!" Alice whined, sitting down on the bed beside me. "It's _already_ eight, and we have to get you ready for the party tonight" she moaned "We have to get you showered, dressed, fed-"

"Alright Alice!" I cut her off.

As I stumbled my way out of my bed, I suddenly felt like something vital was missing. Something, or _someone_ very important.

"Alice, Where's Edward?" I questioned, trying my best not to frown.

"Oh don't worry Bella, I kicked him out bright and early, so that we could have the whole day to ourselves!" she chirped.

A whole day and night without Edward. Nuh-uh. Maybe when Alice left to let me shower I could sneak out the window and-

"Not a chance Bella" Alice said firmly.

Of course she would have _seen_ my plan of action before I could put it to good use.

"Can I at least see him before I go?" I begged.

"I wouldn't worry about not seeing him" She said with a sly smile.

"Alice? What are you up to?" I asked

"_I'm_ not up to anything" she smirked mischievously.

I gave up on questioning her. I wasn't going to receive a decent answer from her anyway.

"Okay. Now go take your shower, and be back out here in ten" she instructed, pushing me into the bathroom.

After I showered and dried my hair, I made my way downstairs, towards the smell of bacon and pancakes. I found Alice in the kitchen, with a proud grin on her face, gesturing towards my breakfast like a game show hostess. She made me everything that could be eaten for a breakfast, pancakes, toast, bacon, sausages, juice and cereal.

"Wow! Thanks Alice!" I said, sitting down to eat my mini buffet.

"No problem. You just sit and eat while I curl your hair"

Two pancakes, one piece of bacon, and a small glass of juice later, I was full and had a head full of curls. **(A/N like K-stews hair at the prom scene!)**

"You're perfect!" she exclaimed. "Now go up to your room and put on the outfit I bought you"

I was about to complain about her buying me an outfit. But she gave me a death glare, and I hastily ran up the stairs.

Once in my room, I found my outfit lying on my bed. The outfit overall wasn't as bad as I expected. There was a pair of denim skinny jeans and black boots, a white string top with a thin brown belt around it and cute blue cardigan. I liked it. **(A/N Outfit in profile) **

Alice soon rejoined me, she complimented my outfit and then helped me to pack. When we were finished, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Rosalie looking distraught while trying to shield her hair from the pouring rain. A look of relief swept across her face when she saw me and stepped inside.

"Hey Bella! Ready to go? It's almost nine." She said

"Yeah, we're coming now. Alice!" I called.

"Did you see the weather report? It says there's going to be a thunder storm tonight."

Crap. I _hated_ thunder storms. I have ever since I was a kid. Although it will probably be worse tonight, than any other night, not being in my own bed and all...

Rosalie must have sensed my discomfort, because she rubbed my back and said "Don't worry Bella, we'll protect you" she smiled.

I immediately felt better. My relationship with Rosalie had progressed immensely over the past few weeks. I think she may have finally realised that I was not going to change my mind on becoming immortal. Maybe even accepted it?

"Let's go!!" Alice sang, running down the stairs with our bags.

Once we were in Rosalie's BMW, she took off speeding down the quaint roads in Forks to Jessica's house, and surprisingly, I was really looking forward to it.

**A/N :Okay Guys, the next few chapters is when the**_** real**_** drama starts. Please review! I know this is a little short but will get better promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still**_** don't own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters **

When we arrived at Jessica's, we were welcomed by warm hugs, squeals, and one death glare from Lauren. Jessica instructed us to put our bags down and take a seat with the seven other girls.

"Okay girls, let's begin the night by putting our pyjamas on, and then we will order pizza and watch the movie '_The_ _Shining'_" she giggled when a few girls looked scared. I'd read the book, and really enjoyed it, but the old woman in the bath scared the crap 'outta me. We took our bags upstairs and put on our PJ's.** (A/N I put a few random pic's from the movie in my profile, so you understand what I'm talking about, if you haven't already seen it-but WARNING some are a bit scary/weird)**

"Wow, Bella! Nice pyjamas!" Angela commented.

"Thanks Ang, but it was all Alice's doing"

"I bet Edward would just _love_ to see you in those shorts Bella." Jessica teased, winking at me.

"I heard he's seen what's under them too," Lauren snarled

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed, staring at me with open mouths.

Alice and Rosalie looked furious at Laurens accusation. Everyone else looked at me with mischievous glints in their eyes, while I blushed furiously.

"So Bella...care to share?" Jessica asked. Of course.

By now everyone was waiting for me to say something. So I put on a brave face, and sat down with the group. The girls had formed a circle around me, as if they were in kindergarten waiting for story time.

"Edward and I haven't done anything like that yet" I told them, confidently.

"What?" Jessica yelled.

"Yeah em...we're gonna wait..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What are you guys waiting for?" she pressed.

What was I supposed to say to that? 'Well Jessica, see this one time I tried to seduce Edward, but you see, he's a vampire so he could kill me, so he wants to wait until I marry him and become one myself'. I'd love to see their reaction to that.

"'Till we're ready" I told them firmly, hoping the subject would drop.

"But-'' Jessica started.

"If you don't mind, this is my brother you guys are talking about, I'd rather not listen to this" Rosalie said, feigning disgust.

I gave her a grateful smile, and she winked at me.

"Let's get this party started!" Alice exclaimed, skipping out the door and down the stairs.

We set up several blankets, made microwave popcorn, got some sodas, and started the movie.

Several girls hid behind each other, while others screamed like hell, when something scary or weird happened. I didn't find it very scary. Maybe it was because I knew what to expect? However the whole 'blood pouring from the elevator' thing made my stomach nauseous.

Just When Jack Nicholson was shown as a frozen dead body; a role of thunder rang through the house. The lights flickered, and eventually went out.

Uh-oh.

Squeals and screams erupted from the girls, and I tried to find my torch. I found it and flashed it around the room. Girls clung to each other, while others searched for candles and a lighter.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door and more screams were sent to try and burst my eardrums. I guess the movie must have really freaked them out. Rosalie went to get the door, and we were very surprised to see Mike, Eric, Tyler, Ben and John, standing in the downpour.

"Hey, girls." Eric said "We heard some screaming and wanted to check if you guys were okay?"

"_And_ we were wondering if we could join you guys" Mike added.

Jessica hurried them in, and they sat with us on the floor after removing their drenched coats and boots. Alice looked really giddy- something was up. But I didn't get the chance to ask her what it was.

"Hey, Bella!" an annoyingly familiar voice called.

"Hey John, how are you?" I asked not wanting to be impolite.

"I wasn't great, but I feel much better now that I'm with you." He smiled cockily.

"Em...yeah, I uh...b-better...go get some more drinks..." I stuttered, walking away.

From the kitchen I heard several loud gasps. I ran back in to see everyone leaning against a far wall, staring wide-eyed at the window. When I looked at the window I saw 'REDRUM' written in red paint. It was identical to what was in the movie, it meant 'murder' backwards.

I glanced over at Rosalie and Alice, who were laughing hysterically, I looked at them questioningly, and Alice pointed towards the front door. Seconds later there was a loud bang from the door, and it flung open, and in came Emmett on a tricycle like the little boy in the movie.

I couldn't help it- I burst out laughing with Rose and Alice. He looked so funny! He was _way_ too big for the little bike, and looked like he was about to fall off. He cycled around yelling "REDRUM, REDRUM!" He finally slowed down, and grinned hugely, a few girls sighed. Rosalie ran over to him and hugged him, while giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey babe" Emmett cooed.

She whispered something into his ear, and they sat down with everyone else. The lights suddenly flickered on and the screamers sighed in relief.

"What're you doing here?" Jessica questioned.

" I heard a party was on down here, so I decided to come and see my Rosie, but then I saw what you guys were watching, and pranking you guys seemed too good to pass up!" he laughed.

Jessica started the movie 'A haunting in Connecticut' and snuggled into a disturbed looking Mike. Most girls lay with their partners, and I immediately felt left out.

I felt the pillow moving underneath me, and turned to see John smiling at me.

"I love these types of movies, they're supposed to be scary, but they don't scare me." He bragged, putting an arm around my shoulder, which I tried to shake off.

When the movie started, I felt John move closer and closer towards me. I could smell his onion-pizza breath, making my stomach queasy. He suddenly put a hand on my thigh, and began to rub it lightly. I froze. I looked up at him, and he was leaning in towards my face. I was about to tell him to back off, when the doorbell rang. Alice leapt off of her spot on the floor, with a smile on her face and opened the door.

Next, a bronze-haired Adonis glided into the room, with Jasper on his heels. His hair was dripping wet and dishevelled. A few stray pieces fell onto his forehead. He wore black jeans and a soaked white t-shirt, which clung to his abs quite nicely. **(A/N basically he looked HOT!)**

Every girl in the room sighed. Edwards eyes met mine, and I hopped up out of Johns grasp and ran into his awaiting arms. I rested my head against his wet, granite chest, and sighed contently. He wound his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Hello, love" he murmured into my ear.

"Hey" I responded, dazed.

Our intimate moment was ruined when Lauren decided to interrupt us.

"Hey, Edward!" Lauren squealed.

I turned around to see Lauren walking towards us. Her eyes were trained onto Edwards wet t-shirt, smiling sweetly. By now everyone was watching the movie, except the three of us who were still standing in the hallway.

"Hello Lauren," Edward replied calmly, not moving his face from my hair to look at her.

"What brings you here Edward?"

"Well, when I heard Emmett was coming to visit Rosalie, I realised I missed Bella too much, and came to see her,"

Lauren looked annoyed at his answer, and trotted off, mumbling something along the lines of 'watch movie, bitch, six pack...'

I took Edwards hand and led him towards the mountain of pillows. I pulled him down beside me, but this wasn't good enough for him, he pulled me onto his lap, and nuzzled my neck. I giggled at his eagerness, and caught Lauren glaring at us.

At some stage during the night, Edwards grip tightened on me, and growled in my ear. I looked around to see what brought out this reaction in him. And that's when I saw John walking straight toward me.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I had exams and my parents took my laptop :(. **_**But**_** I have it back now and will update as often as possible. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately I **_**don't**_** own Twilight, but I **_**can**_** mess around with the amazing characters :)**

**EPOV**

What a liar. Since when did Emmett get so good at blocking me from his mind? Oh right, he didn't. He only had to think about what himself and Rosalie got up to behind closed doors. That was enough to keep me away.

"He told me he was going to the supermarket." Jasper said matter of factly, as we ran.

"Did you honestly believe him Jasper?" I asked in disbelief "What would _Emmett_ be doing in a supermarket?"

"Oh," He said, smiling sheepishly. "Do you think it was him who turned the power off?"

"Of course, who else would know how to de-wire the cables to the town without them blowing up?"

We finally ended up at Jessica's house. The thoughts of all the hormonal teenage girls hit me like a tonne of bricks as I tried to listen for Emmett. Myself and Jasper were soaked to the bone from our run in the rain. We may look at bit suspicious with no coats on.

Before we could get the chance to knock, the door flung open to a smiling Alice.

"Well you guys took your time!" She scolded jokingly, and ushered us inside.

When the living room came in to view, I was bombarded with the most annoying and loud thoughts.

'_WOW! Look at the way his t-shirt clings to his chest'_

'_What I would give to run my hand through that hair...'_

'_Why is Jessica suddenly bouncing_ _on_ _my_ _lap?'_ Mike looked directly at me. _'Ugh,_ _Cullen. Perfect.'_

'_I never knew Rosalie could look so good in pyjamas. Hmm...maybe I could encourage her to use that in roleplay...? She could be Wendy, and I could be her Peter Pan, and I'd make her 'fly away'... Oh, maybe not that, I don't like the idea of tights, they may be a bit awkward to remove...' Emmett rambled on, as I tried to block him._

Just then my eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones. They were like chocolate pools-which I often drowned in. Her hair was curled. She wore the pyjamas Alice bought her, which revealed a good portion of her creamy skin.

She leapt out of her space on the floor, and I opened my arms for her. She ran into me and wrapped her arms around my back. I buried my face in her beautifully scented locks.

"Hello, love" I murmured.

"Hey" She sighed in response.

'_Oh my Gosh! That little slut! Doesn't give anyone else a chance! I'll make my move'_

"Hey Edward!" Laurens shrill voice exclaimed.

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms.

"Hello Lauren," I replied not bothering to look at her.

"What brings you here Edward?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, when I heard Emmett was coming to visit Rosalie, I realised I missed Bella too much, and came to see her," I replied truthfully.

'_Ugh! She's got him whipped! I just need to mess with him a bit, and show him what he's missing...'_

She strolled off, muttering nonsense under her breath.

Bella took my hand and led me towards the pillows, and pulled me down beside her. I immediately missed the contact, so I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap, and nuzzled her neck, while she giggled quietly.

'_Would she ever shut it? It's drastic enough that they're together, but there's no need to rub it into everyone else's faces!'_ Laurens thought screamed at me.

Throughout the movie, Lauren and that annoying boy John began talking to each other excitedly. I tried listening in, but only caught the end "Bella will be devastated" Lauren mocked sadness.

John got up and began to walk over to us. '_Get Bella away from Cullen, get Bella away from Cullen,'_ he chanted to himself. I tightened my grip on Bella, and she looked up at John in response.

"Hey Bella, wanna help me get some more popcorn?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Err...sure" Bella started to get up.

I blinked at her, shocked that she would actually go with him. I grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at me.

"Bella, him and Lauren have a plan to split us up, when we're away from eachother, they'll make their move." I warned her.

She leaned down to whisper something into my ear.

"Edward, you're a _vampire, _with super-human strength. I think you can handle Barbie" she jerked her head towards Lauren.

I smiled.

"Fine, but hurry back to me," I kissed her cheek, and she followed a peeved looking John.

I couldn't hear what they were saying from in the living room, so I excused myself to 'use the bathroom' and headed into Jessicas bedroom, since it was directly above the kitchen, and therefore the easiest spot to hear Bella and John. Before I could even pick up the first word, Lauren walked in smiling devilishly.

'_Right where I want him...'_

"What are you doing in here Edward?" She asked, batting her fake eyelashes at me.

"Bella asked me to get a pair of socks from her bag" I lied quickly.

"Oh. You know Edward, I really like you, I mean, you're smart, sexy, and gorgeous! You're everything a girl could want...and lucky for you, we _are _a great match." She stood in front of me and ran her fingers down my chest.

"So what do you say? Wanna hook up?" She moved closer to my face.

Was she serious?

"No Lauren. Not now, not ever. I don't like you. I love Bella, and I could never like someone in the slightest who hates someone that I love." I grabbed her wrists and held them down.

All of a sudden her lips puckered, and tears streamed down her face. She sat down on Jessicas bed and sobbed. Her thoughts were upset from the rejection, but the devastation from her tears didn't match the tone of her thoughts.

The gentleman in me sprung out in that second and I sat down next to her.

"What does Bella have that I don't?" she wailed "I have long legs, big boobs, a stunning face...What more could a guy want?" She looked at me straight in the eye.

"Lauren, I love Bella because she is kind, considerate, smart, warm-hearted, and beautiful on the inside and out. She means everything to me, and surprisingly she feels the same way about me. You are beautiful Lauren, and there is some other guy out there waiting for someone like you, but I'm just not one of those guys." I concluded.

Just then her lips attacked mine. I was surprised and had little time to react when she pushed me back onto the bed. Her fingers gripped my t-shirt as she straddled my waist. She moved her mouth sloppily against mine. I grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her away from me. She squealed like a little girl-thinking I was playing along, when the door creaked open.

**A/N so what do you guys think? What will Bella do? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still own nothing! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I headed into the kitchen with John, and searched for popcorn.

"So Bella..." he began.

"Yes?"

"How long have you and Cullen been together?"

"About two years now." I answered, wondering where this conversation was headed. "Why?"

"Well, you know, people change all the time, and one of these days he may realise that you're not good enough for him." He said bluntly.

I stared at him dumbfounded. I already knew that I wasn't good enough for Edward. But hearing it from someone else stung.

"I think you're too good for him though," he said with a wink.

Suddenly I felt furious. The emotion hit me like a bullet, and I wanted nothing more than to hit him in that second. Edward's temper must have rubbed off on me slightly.

"Listen John, I don't know who-"I started.

"Edward?" Alice screamed.

I ran into the hallway, to find Alice looking up the stairs. I knew immediately that Lauren had something to do with this, and ran as quickly as my feet would carry me up the stairs, but someone grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, whatever you see in there, I'm sorry, but...Edward's been cheating on you with Lauren. That's why I was trying to pry you away from him. But Bella, this means we can finally be together, like we were always meant to be."

I shook his hand away. I was enraged that he would tell me these lies. I was furious, but I didn't know who to blame- him or Lauren, or maybe Alice for not seeing this sooner to prevent it, or maybe Edward, for not keeping me prisoner in his arms the whole night... Nope. I have no one but myself to blame. There's no use in blaming anyone else. I let it get this far and now I have to fix it.

"John, I don't know how you came up with any of that _BULLSHIT_, but I love Edward and he loves me. I know that he would never cheat on me. Especially with that FAKE BITCH! _SO LET ME GO!"_

He looked slightly shocked at my outburst. I rarely lost my temper, but under these circumstances it was necessary.

His grip tightened.

"John, so help me, if you don't let go-"

"What? You'll get your cheating boyfriend after me?" he smirked.

"Oh no, something much worse than an angry boyfriend," _Fiancée,_ I mentally corrected myself.

"Ha! And what's that?" he asked, still smiling.

"**EMMY-BEAR!**" I screamed.

"**Let. Belly-bear. Go."** Snarled a familiar deep voice, seconds later.

I looked around to see an enraged-looking Emmett, and a pissed looking Rosalie at his side.

John looked at Emmetts face, then Emmetts brawny stature, and then Emmetts huge muscles and let go.

I threw Emmett a grateful smile, and he winked back. I didn't bother waiting to see what Emmett was going to do to him, so instead I ran up the stairs and into Jessica's bedroom...and I was more than shocked at what I saw.

**EPOV**

Bella's eyes took in the sight before her, and her mouth formed a small 'o'. Her eyes widened and she blinked in shock.

"Oh, Edward!" Lauren giggled "Keep your hands to yourself!"

I pushed Lauren away, and looked at Bella again. I expected outrage, tears of agony, fury even. But no. Not my Bella. My Bella decided to _laugh_, she doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but Edward and I are together" Lauren said.

Bella finished laughing and smirked at me with a glint in her eye.

"Yes Lauren, I can see that you two are _together, _but could you give myself and Edward some alone time please?" Bella asked sweetly-using the word 'together' in the literal sense.

"Oh Bella...you are so naive. Edward loves me. Even _you_ could see that from the way he was kissing me."

Even though Bella surely knew I never said, or willingly did those vile things with Lauren, Bella looked angry. No, not angry, more so jealousy? I knew _that_ look though. _That_ was the look that Bella gave when girls flirted with me. Bella made that face when she was about to-

My thoughts were cut short, by Bellas lips attacking mine passionately. She straddled my hips and continued to assault my lips with hers. She poured all of her anger into the kiss. She knotted her fingers through my hair, as I grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer. Suddenly, she began to grind her hips against mine, causing me to moan into her mouth. She smiled at my reaction, and sat herself up again, making a dramatic effort to fix her hair, and glanced over at a disgusted Lauren.

"I told you to leave." Bella said in defence to Laurens glares.

"Well I didn't exactly get the chance, since you were seducing my boyfriend!" Lauren yelled.

"How can I get it into your _thick_ _skull_ that Edward is not your boyfriend?" Bella retorted.

"He _is_ my boyfriend, he loves me, and he never loved you Bella!"

"Well if he _loves _you so much, how come he didn't ask _you _to marry him instead of _me_?" Bella screamed.

Uh-oh.

Bella froze at her own words. She gasped and threw a hand over her mouth. She looked at me pleadingly. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her from behind, placing my chin on her shoulder.

"What?" Lauren whispered in shock.

I looked at Bella, and she nodded- telling me it was okay.

"Yes Lauren. I asked Bella for her hand in marriage, and miraculously, she said yes." I admitted, and took a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. Her thoughts were still registering the news.

She suddenly bolted for the stairs yelling "HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!"

Let the interrogation begin.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know about you guys but I'm liking jealous Belly-Bear!**

**Thanks' for the reviews! Please keep them coming! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing to do with the Twilight universe that Stephanie Meyer created.**

**BPOV**

"HEY EVERYBODY? GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!" Lauren yelled as she ran down the stairs.

I looked at Edward, panic-stricken. He must have sensed my fear, because he picked me up bridal-style, and carried me over to the bed, where he gently put me down, and lay next to me.

"Don't worry. They were bound to find out sooner or later" he smiled, and rubbed my cheek.

"Of course," he continued "I do wish they had found out from us, rather than _her" _he spat the last part.

"Which reminds me..." he smiled devilishly "Why were you laughing at me while Lauren was assaulting me?"

"Oh!" I laughed at the memory. "You just looked so funny! You looked terrified of me! Like I was gonna bite your head off!" I giggled.

"Well..._I_ _love _when you get jealous." I knew what he was referring to, and I loved it too.

"Well, we should probably go downstairs and explain the situation to them." I started to get up.

"No way!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my chest and pulling me on top of his.

"And why not?" I asked, breathless as his face drew closer to mine.

"Because, I'm not in the mood to be interrogated just yet. Alice will handle them." Then he touched his lips to mine.

I responded by grabbing his face and pulling him closer. He rolled us over, so that he was hovering over me, and began to trail kisses down my neck. I hitched my leg around his waist, pulling him closer, he rubbed his hand up and down my bare thigh. I used what I call 'The moan technique'-very original I know, but very accurate-and pushed my hips against his while trailing my fingers down his back, and then I heard my guaranteed moan.

However, my precious moment was interrupted when I heard voices outside the door. Edward must have noticed too, because his grip on my leg tightened slightly.

"Jeeze. Bella said they were waiting! Not that I mind, but that's my God damn bed!" Jessica whisper-yelled.

"Oh _please_, Jessica!" Rosalie's voice exclaimed.

The door handle clicked open, and a group of our friends came pouring in, like dominoes.

Mike looked up and his eyes widened. I suppose we were quite the sight. Edward was pressed on top of me, with one hand in my hair, while the other was placed on top of my bare thigh. While my hand was in his messy locks, with the other was underneath his shirt, and my leg draped across his back.

Edward must have realised this himself, and began to detangle himself from me. He pulled me over to sit on the end of the bed with him-facing the others, and took my hand. I suddenly noticed Elizabeth Masens ring gracing my wedding finger.

I was about to question when he put it there, but my eyes encountered several other suspicious ones. The tension was thick in the air and I began to fidget.

"Well...It's nice to see you're finally getting some Eddie!" Emmett boomed.

Edward snarled under his breath. But I was relieved that some tension in the room was erased.

"So when were you planning on telling us Bella?" Jessica asked rudely.

"Whenever Alice could put together a set of wedding invitations" I replied calmly as Alice beamed at the idea.

"So it's true then?" Tyler asked.

"Yes."

"You know Bella? I thought you were a decent girl, but we all know you're only using Edward for his money, and to get into his pants." Lauren accused.

Everyone gasped.

I looked over at Alice and she mouthed _'Do_ _it'_.

And then I lunged at Lauren. She shrieked when I fell on her, and I grabbed, kicked and slapped every part of her I could reach. She pulled on my hair and I screamed in pain. I kneed her in the stomach and her shrill squeal hurt my ears.

I was pulled off of her by a pair of familiar cold arms and suddenly felt very calm. I looked over at Jasper accusingly, and he smiled at me sheepishly. I looked back at Lauren, and suddenly whatever amount of calm I felt suddenly disappeared as I stared at her horrible face.

"Listen you BITCH! I have had enough of you crap! I am marrying Edward-not because he's good looking or rich!" I spat "I'm marrying him because, guess what? I _love_ him! He is the most loving, caring, understanding, and extraordinary person I have ever met! So just quit it with the accusations Lauren, because they're getting old." I yelled.

"Ugh!" Lauren screeched, and ran back down the stairs.

"Nice one Belly-bear!" Emmett exclaimed, while putting his hand in the air for a high five. I had to jump slightly to reach, but managed to slap my hand against his.

My human friends were all silent as they headed back downstairs- Probably still shocked at my vocabulary explosion.

I started to follow them, but a cold hand pulled me back.

"Forget being a lamb," Edward snickered "You're my lioness"

"Don't I have to wait to be a vampire to be called that?"

"After that performance? Never!" He smiled.

I looked up at him, and he noticed the change in my expression immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?"

"For opening my big mouth! For telling Lauren that we're getting married, for-'' he cut me off by placing a finger over my lips.

"Bella, love. They were bound to find out eventually, sure the timing wasn't great, but I don't care. Besides, I'm proud of you for defending yourself. You were amazing."

I was shocked to say the least. Edward was _proud? _How can he be proud of me for nearly knocking out another girl? Not that the other girl didn't deserve it, but still...

"We better go back downstairs." I said, turning away.

"Wait! We were rudely interrupted earlier, and I would like to finish what I started" he smiled mischievously.

He leaned in until our noses were touching.

"And what's that?" I smiled, leaning in until our lips were millimetres apart.

"Why don't you let me show you?"

And with these simple words, he pressed his lips, to mine.

**So what do you think? I have the next few chapters written, but I'm going to wait for at least 30 reviews before I upload the next chapter **

**PLEASE READ THIS! I have started writing a new Fanfic called "I'd give anything" Basically it's another Edward becoming Human story, but it's very unique I promise! Here's a quick summary...**

'_**Days before Bella's change, Edward returns to isle Esmé to retrieve some forgotten luggage. What will happen when he runs into Kauré, who offers him a second chance at humanity? With new possibilities on the horizon for Edward and Bella, what will become of their new lives together?'**_

**It will be written better than this story and much longer chapters. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks,**

Emsie.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight :( **

After I regained some composure, and steadied my breathing. I took Edward's hand and led him down the stairs. He had a huge grin plastered across his face, like he just won the lottery.

I didn't realise how late it was until I saw a few people asleep on the floor. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in a circle together on the floor in the corner of the room, while Jessica, John, Lauren and Mike were sitting on the couch chatting. I caught a glimpse of a purple-ish bruise, blossoming on Laurens left cheekbone. I couldn't prevent the small smile that spread across my face when I saw it.

Edward sat down, across from Alice and Jasper, and opened his legs. I sat in between them and laid my head back on his chest.

"No Alice." Edward said suddenly. I felt his chest rumble slightly beneath me.

"_Please_ Edward!" Alice whined.

"Alice, last time we played that, I ended up in jail, Emmett was going to get 'put to sleep' at a dog pound, and Rosalie got chatted up because she was dressed like a hooker! Don't even get me started on Jasper and the pharmacist with the tampons-"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked in frustration. Stupid mind-reading, future-witnessing vampires and their stupid mind conversations.

"Truth or dare." They said in unison.

"OOH! I wanna play, I wanna play!" Emmett bounced on the spot, waving his hands in the air.

"Play what?" Jessica asked from across the room.

"Truth or dare!" Emmett replied, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Ooh! Can we play?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Actually, we're not-" Rosalie started.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Alice replied.

Edward muttered something under his breath to her-too low for me to hear-and she stuck her tongue out at him.

I for one was curious. I was never one to play the game-it usually ended with me and a trip to visit Carlisle. But after hearing about Edward in jail, I wanted to see how everything would play out.

"Bella, sweetheart, we don't have to play. We can just leave...or go back upstairs..." he trailed off suggestively, skimming his nose along the exposed skin of my neck.

"No Edward." I said forcefully.

I covered my neck with my hair. He was trying to distract me, so I wouldn't play. I looked up and saw him frowning. I felt guilty in an instant.

"Not that I don't _want_ to go upstairs with you," I amended. "I just really want to play. I'm curious."

"Fine," he sighed, giving in.

During our little exchange, Mike, Lauren, John, and Jessica, took their places in the circle around us.

"Okay. So I'm sure everyone knows how to play?" Alice asked.

A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'mhmm's' rang throughout the room.

"Okay, we're going to keep it simple, whatever you are asked to do, you do it. No questions asked and there are no chicken cards. Capiche?"

"Yeah"

"Okay let's start. Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Jasper yelled enthusiastically.

"I've been waiting for the day, that I could give Emmett the pay-back he deserves, for the whole 'Pharmacist-with-the-tampon-thing'." He smiled at Emmett.

"Well, bring it on Jazz!" Emmett beamed, delighted with the challenge.

Edward was suddenly shaking underneath me. I turned my head around to see him trying to hold in laughter.

"Okay Emmett. I dare you to eat a full sandwich that..._Bella_ will make for you" he looked at me, smiling wickedly.

Emmett however looked _frightened_. His eyes darted from me, to the kitchen, to Jasper and to the door. His eyebrows were mashed together and his mouth was turned into a frown, with the panic clear in his eyes.

"That sounds like a pretty crappy dare." Jessica said.

"Oh, don't worry, Emmett will hate it." Jasper smiled, "Bella lead the way." He gestured for me to go into the kitchen.

I stood up-pulling Edward with me, and walked into the kitchen where I got to work. I put in anything I could find, anything would do really- it would all taste the same to him. While I worked, the vampires in the room watched me in amazement and Emmett stared at me pleadingly, he winced every time I added a new ingredient. I placed the sandwich on a plate and on the table next to him.

"Belly-bear!" he pleaded. "Please don't make me eat that!" he begged.

"No way Emmy-bear, this is payback for all the times that you've laughed at me when I fell down." I retorted.

"But that's _funny _Belly-bear!" he whined.

"Emmett, just eat the God damn sandwich!" Rosalie snapped.

Emmett visibly cringed away from his wife and picked up the sandwich. He hesitated.

"What's so bad about eating a sandwich?" Mike asked.

"He's a vegan." Edward lied quickly.

Mike seemed to believe Edwards response. How? I don't know. I mean how could a _vegan_ possibly get those muscles? They must think he's on steroids- which would be a plausible excuse.

Emmett took a bite and shuddered. He chewed slowly, grimacing the entire time, while sending me death glares. I just smiled. Suddenly, Emmett began sobbing. I looked at Jasper; he just nodded and continued messing with Emmett's emotions

I can just imagine what this must look like to my friends- Big, brawny, I'm-not-scared-of-anything-Emmett, was sitting in a chair, eating a sandwich, nearly in tears-if that were possible.

He took the final bite and pushed the plate away.

"YUCK!" He exclaimed. "Belly-bear, Jazz, you guys are going to regret that."

We went and sat back down into our designated spots in the living room.

"Okay, Belly-bear, I'll take you first. Truth or dare?" Emmett asked sweetly.

Uh-oh. Well, if I choose truth then he will ask me something about mine and Edwards non-existent sex life. But If I choose dare then I might end up in hospital.

"Dare." I said cautiously. I felt Edward stiffen beneath me. Crap! What have I gotten myself into?

"Okay, Belly-bear. I dare you to let _Lauren_ give you a dare." He smiled smugly.

No. No, _no_, _**no**_, NO!

I looked over at Lauren who was grinning from ear to ear at the idea. Edward was growling at Emmett.

"Emmett! What the hell are you thinking?" Edward yelled.

"I have the dare!" Lauren exclaimed, before Emmett could say anymore.

"Shit." Edward cussed under his breath. This is bad. This is really, really bad.

"Since you constantly deny the fact that you've screwed Edward, Bella, I dare the both of you to go upstairs right now and do it."

**So what do you think will happen? Will Edward and Bella go through with it? Share those lovely thoughts with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

The room fell silent. I stared blankly at Lauren, trying to grasp onto what she wanted us to do. We couldn't do that. Not now, especially _here._ I could kill Bella. I'm not ready. We promised to wait until we were married first, and I was sticking to that decision.

"Lauren, I don't think-"

"We'll do it." Bella cut me off, sounding oddly confident.

I stared at her, shocked. She agreed that we would wait. Why the sudden change of heart? I looked over at Alice hoping she could help by looking at the outcome. She just smiled and blocked me from her thoughts.

'_Don't worry.' _She thought.

"Come on Edward." Bella demanded, pulling me up by the hand, and starting up the stairs.

'_They're actually_ _doing it?_' Laurens thoughts screamed at me.

'_Who knew he had it in him.'_-Emmett.

'_I think I'm going to step outside for a while. The emotions in this house are about to get a bit too crazy for me.'_-Jasper.

We finally made it into Jessica's bedroom. Bella closed the door, and started towards me.

"Bella I-"

Her lips cut me off as they crashed against mine. She jumped into my arms and wound her legs around my waist, while running her fingers through my hair furiously. I hooked my hands under her knees to hold her up. She opened her mouth slightly, enough for me to taste her sweet breath. I opened my mouth in return, and she ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I moaned, and cupped the back of her neck with one hand-pulling her closer. She suddenly dropped her legs and began pushing me backwards, until my knees hit the edge of the bed and fell backwards, Bella followed-straddling my waist. It wasn't until she began pushing up my t-shirt, that I snapped.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her away from me. She gasped at me in shock.

"Bella, we can't do this. _Especially_ for a _dare_." I said sternly.

"Honey, of course we're not doing _it_." She said "But the others don't know that." She winked.

"But, what were you just doing?" I asked.

"Just because we're not going to do it _tonight_, doesn't mean we can't take advantage of this alone time." She smiled. "But did you honestly think that I would do something like that? I want our first time to be special. _After_ I marry you. Besides, there is no way that I would be stupid enough to do something like that with my friends' here-friends who, probably in a few minutes, will be coming to check on us-or you're siblings with vampire hearing?" she smirked.

"I know you're not stupid Bella, but when you started to take my shirt off, I panicked." I admitted.

"Oh, don't mind the shirt thing, I was testing to see how far I could get before you snapped on me." She said.

I smiled. She knew me too well.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her.

"Well, I know they're gonna come up in a few minutes to check on us, so can you check when exactly?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, gimme a sec."

'_They better wash my sheets after themselves...'_

'_They've been very quiet. Emmett and I usually tear the house down...'_

'_I'll give them another minute and then check on them...'_ Bingo.

"Lauren's going to check on us in a minute." I told her.

"Okay, I have a plan. Just go through with it okay?" she said.

"Okay love."

"_Come on everyone. I don't trust those two, let's check on them."_ Lauren said downstairs.

"They're coming." I told Bella.

"Okay." She said and continued our hot make-out session.

As she was kissing me, I heard the others outside the door. I think Bella did too, because she began to kiss me harder than before-and I loved every minute of it.

She suddenly began to bounce on the bed, and therefore grinding into my hips. I moaned loudly as the bed springs creaked slightly.

"Ugh, Edward!" she moaned loudly.

I looked up at her surprised-it was the most erotic sound in the world. She winked at me and mouthed _'Go with it'_. It clicked in my head just then. The bed creaking, the moaning, the name calling. From outside it would sound like we we're-

My thoughts were cut off by Bella grinding her hips against mine again, harder than before, eliciting another, louder moan from me. She started kissing me again, while continuing to bounce. Her hands started trailing up and down my inner thigh. Was she trying to kill me?

"Uh, Bella" I groaned.

She smiled against my lips, and did it again-the same reaction occurred.

I rolled us over, so that I was hovering over her, and began trailing kisses down her slender neck. My hands slipped beneath her shirt and massaged the smooth skin on her back.

She panted heavily as my fingers trailed up to her bra strap and back down to the waistline of her pyjamas.

"Ugh! Yes Edward! Yes..." She moaned.

I was suddenly bombarded with extremely loud thoughts.

'_Ugh! They're actually doing it!'_-Lauren

'_Edward sounds like he's enjoying himself'_-Mike

'_They better not break the bed, they sound like they're really going at it in there...'_-Jessica

'_You guys are doing a good job, they seem to really believe It.'_-Alice

'_I bet Bella's not even enjoying herself! He's probably terrible! I should be in there, showing her how it's really done...'_-John.

That last though _really_ infuriated me. I'll show him.

I pulled Bella's top up, revealing her flat stomach, and began to place open-mouthed kisses along the skin there. She gasped in shock, and then sighed. This wasn't good enough. I needed a better reaction then _that_.

I lifted her up by the waist and pulled her top up above her head, and laid her back down.

"Edward! What are you doing?" she whispered in shock.

"Relax, I'm not breaking any rules. Just go with it." I quoted her.

She pulled my shirt over my head to make us even, and lay back down on the bed. I continued my assault on her neck, and ran my fingers along the waistline of her pyjama shorts, pulled it back slightly and let it snap back into place.

"Ugh! More Edward!" she moaned.

I listened for Johns thoughts. They were filled with anger and disappointment. I smiled against Bellas neck.

"Okay time for the big finale." She told me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yupp" she whispered.

I bounced harder against the bed, while Bella started moaning _really_ loudly. I started panting heavily, and increased my tempo.

"Ugh, Edward harder!" she groaned. "Yes! Uh yes Edward!" She screamed.

"Ungh, Bella" I grunted, and then let out a deep loud moan.

I bounced one last time, and fell on top of Bella's chest. She giggled quietly, and ran her fingers through my hair. It was entirely silent outside the door now, everyone was a little shocked to say anything.

"We did good" she smiled.

Hope you guys liked it! I must say I was VERY proud of myself for waiting for 40 reviews until I uploaded this chappy! So I'm hoping to get to 50 this time thsnk's for reading! Emsie xx


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters; I just like to mess with them.**

**BPOV**

"Edward that was Amazing," I sighed loudly, hoping the others would hear.

"No Bella, _you _are amazing," Edward replied, keeping up with the façade.

"Maybe we should go back downstairs..."I said in hope the others would catch the hint.

It worked. Outside the door I heard the shuffling of feet, and the thuds, as they made their way down the stairs.

"Are they all gone?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Did the buy it?"

"Yes."

"Are your family going to rat us out?"

"No, they understand why we can't do it, and they are more than happy to lie for us."

"Good."

I looked down at Edward. His head was against my chest-my chest which was clad only in a bra since he decided to remove my shirt-he was staring at nothing in particular, but looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"Isn't that my line?" he smiled.

"Yes, but I want to know. You seemed very distracted with your thoughts."

"I was actually thinking about the day I marry you. How no other man on this earth will be as lucky as I am. How you'll walk down the aisle, and when we meet, I will take your hand and never let you go, nor will I have to let you go, because we'll have forever. That thought enlightens me." He replied.

"Edward," I pulled his chin up to look at me. "I feel the exact same way. I can't wait to marry you...and...after our little performance tonight...I can't wait for the perks of marriage either." I giggled.

He laughed. "Me neither love."

"Do you think we should go back downstairs now?" I asked.

"Yes. Alice is waiting for us to continue with the game." He said.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

He snickered and lifted himself from my chest. I missed the contact almost instantly, and craved to be wrapped up in his embrace once more. He walked across the room and collected his shirt, and grabbed mine in the process. He pulled his over his head and adjusted it, then walked over to me.

"Come on Bella" he said, waiting for me at the edge of the bed. I swear I caught him staring at my chest.

I scooted over until I reached the edge, and lifted my arms up-for him to put my top on for me.

He smiled and pulled the top over my head and down my arms. He took my hand and pulled me from the bed and towards the door.

"Wait!" I said, pulling him to a halt.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned at once.

"Do I look like I have sex hair?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes Bella. Do I?"

"Edward, you own the sex hair thing, you don't even have to try." I giggled, ruffling my hand through his coppery locks.

He smiled, and towed me down the staircase. The others must have heard us coming, because the noise from the living room turned into silence. Edward pulled me around the corner, and I swear you could hear a pin drop. He kept walking though, and pulled me back to the corner we were sitting in before. He sat down and draped me across his lap, winding his arms around my waist. He squeezed my hand and I looked up.

Everyone in the room just stared at us, with their mouths hanging open. The silence made the situation very awkward, so I waited, and waited, and _waited_ for someone to speak.

"So did you do it?" Lauren asked rudely.

"What do you think you pervert? You were standing outside the door." I spat.

"I was not!" she yelled.

"Yes you were Lauren. Don't deny it. I can ask anyone in this room, and they would say yes." Edward stated calmly. I squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Fine! I was checking on you! Because I don't trust you!"

"I don't think we should play anymore." Mike said.

"Agreed"

Everyone sat in small groups, talking to each other. John kept stealing glances at my hair, and then Edwards. While others just stared in general to see what we would do next.

"The others are about to fall asleep, are you feeling sleepy yet?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"A little" I admitted, yawning.

Edward smiled, and pulled me closer to his chest. He grabbed an afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over me. Someone turned off the lights, and the room fell silent, apart from a few whispers from the Cullen's. I felt my eyes close...

I hadn't realised that I'd fallen asleep until I felt something beneath me rumble slightly. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding a razor, whispering angrily at Lauren. I adjusted my hearing to understand the conversation.

"I swear Edward, I wasn't going to hurt her, and it's just some harmless fun!" Lauren whined.

"You think its _fun _to shave off someone's eyebrows, when they are at their most vulnerable?" Edward snapped.

"What difference would it make Edward? She's already hideous! I bet she gave you a crap time in the bedroom earlier." Lauren sneered.

"What did you say?" Alice fumed from across the room.

I kept my eyes closed; I wasn't in the mood to get into _this_ again.

"I said she's hideous, but you're worse, midget!" Lauren yelled.

"Don't you _ever _talk about Alice that way!" Jasper yelled back.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes we can whore!" Rosalie sneered.

"Oh look! If it isn't Ms. Plastic! You think you're absolutely gorgeous, and that every guy wants you! Take a look in the mirror lately? Your nose is starting to fall off!" Lauren screeched.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK TO MY ROSIE THAT WAY _AGAIN_!" Emmett boomed from somewhere beside me.

Lauren said nothing after that.

I started to get up from Edwards lap, and let the blanket fall somewhere beside me. I stared directly at Lauren, stalked towards her and slapped her right across her face. She screamed in pain, as I ran from the room, tears streaming down my face. I ran out the door, and sat beside a tree on the sidewalk, letting the floodgates open.

I wasn't alone for very long. Just long enough for Alice to see me out here, and then Edward came out and sat beside me. He pulled me against him and let me stain his shirt with salt water.

"Ssh Bella. It's okay, nothing she said is true, nothing." He said calmly.

His words calmed me some, and I wiped the last few tears from my eyes. I've just had enough of Lauren now, and wanted her to just _go away_.

"We're gonna head home to Esmé and Carlisle. My brothers and sisters have had enough of Lauren too. Are you coming? Alice can call Charlie?" Edward said.

"Of course I'm coming with you." I answered.

He smiled, and lifted me up bridal style. He carried me towards his car, where everyone was already seated inside. He pulled me into the backseat with him, and sat me on his lap. I snuggled into his chest, and fell asleep as the car backed out of the driveway.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight **

**EPOV**

I pulled Bella's sleeping form from the Volvo, and ran up to my room with her. I tucked her in and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you" I murmured into her skin.

I left her to sleep and met my family in the living room. Carlisle and Esme had joined them and were now well informed on tonights events. Alice had called Charlie and told him Bella was staying the night, and that we would bring her home in the morning.

"So let me get this straight," Carlisle said, breaking the silence. "You went to a human's sleepover. Emmett switched off the towns electricity power. You then frightened them with a scene from the shining. Then Edward and Jasper showed up. Bella was hit on by some human called John. Edward was hit on by Lauren. Bella got defensive, and _claimed _you as her own in front of Lauren. The humans then found out you too are engaged. Emmett ate a sandwich. Bella and Edward pretended to have sex for a dare. Then Bella nearly had her eyebrows shaved off, and got upset, and that's when you all came home." He concluded. "Did I miss anything?"

We shook our heads.

"Good. Well not really, but you know what I mean." He sighed.

We split after that. Alice and Jasper went to hunt, Emmett and Rosalie watched some TV, and I went to my piano. I played until the sun rose. I wonder what Bella and I will do today.

'_Edward!' _Alice's thoughts screamed at me.

"What?" I called back quietly, abandoning the piano and fleeing from the room.

"Charlie's coming over for breakfast. Well that's his excuse, he's really coming over to check on Bella and make sure she's in her own bed. He was talking to Mrs. Stanley this morning and apparently Jessica mentioned to her this morning about you and Bella having sex for a dare. Mrs. Stanley passed it on to Charlie." She said, panicked.

"Oh no" I muttered under my breath. I have to think of some excuse, quickly.

"He's pulling into the driveway now." Alice said, "Pretend to eat breakfast or something!" She yelled at me.

I ran into the kitchen where Esme was making pancakes.

"I heard everything, don't worry, I'll sort it out. Now eat up" she said teasingly.

"Thanks Esme" I told her gratefully.

**BPOV**

I don't know what time we arrived at the Cullen's. I do remember however, falling asleep on Edward's chest as the car Hummed on the motorway. I remember quiet whispering as Edward carried me from the car into the cold night, and inside the Cullen's house. Edward laid me in his large bed and kissed my forehead, murmuring an 'I love you', before walking from the room and closing the door gently.

What seemed like minutes later I was being awoken by Charlie's voice, I tried to ignore him, I was too tired. But when Charlie suddenly appeared in the bedrooms threshold, with an infuriated red face, I became slightly worried.

"Isabella. Why are you sleeping in Edward's bed?"

"Sleeping?" I responded sleepily.

"Don't give me cheek missy! I spoke with Mrs. Stanley this morning. Jessica told her that you and Edward performed a certain dare last night" He said furiously.

_Uh-oh._

"Dad, calm down." I said as calmly as possible "Lauren was being mean, and she dared us to... we didn't do anything though." I said quickly as his face turned beet red.

He relaxed slightly.

"And care to explain why you're sleeping in his bed?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, like I've said, Lauren was being really mean, and we left around one this morning. I fell asleep in the car ride here, and Edward put me in here, while he slept on the couch downstairs." I said quickly, hoping he'd buy it.

He contemplated it quickly, before nodding in acceptance.

"Charlie?" Esme called from the doorway.

When Charlies attention was diverted I took the time to get out of bed and rush into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast? I have it made and all." She told him hopefully as I listened through the door.

"I'd love to stay Esme" he said, and I heard their footsteps as they descended the stairs together.

Just as I left the bedroom, two cold arms encompassed my waist from behind and pulled me into his chest. I laid my head back against his chest.

"Morning" I mumbled, as he kissed my cheek.

"How are you?" he mumbled into my neck.

"Better now, but we are _never_ going to any sleepovers _again_" I said sternly

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said quietly, and turned me around to press his lips softly against mine, before taking my hand and leading me downstairs and into the kitchen, where my dad, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on barstools talking.

"Morning" I told them as Edward went to the fridge, to get me something to eat presumably.

I went over to him to help when Alice and Jasper bounded in. Alice had a glint in her eye-like she was up to something. I looked at Edward to see him looking at her inquisitively.

"What's up Alice?" I asked, but she chose to ignore me and continued over to Esme.

"Mooooom" she sang sweetly.

"Yes Honey?"

"Can I have a sleepover?"

"No!" Edward and I sang in unison.

"Why not?"

"You know why Alice," Edward said sternly.

"Edward it was really fun! Besides if we have them _here, _it will be our territory, and we can get them back real good, and I promise nothing will happen to Bella" She said solemnly.

"Fine" he muttered, not bothering to argue with her, as I gaped at him.

"But that guy Nick isn't invited." He said with finality.

"Fair enough, they'll be over tomorrow night." She said and left the room joyfully.

_Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat_.


	11. an

**A/N **

**Hey Guys!**

**I would really and truly appreciate if you guys would check out my new story called "Mi Amigo"**

**(Kings of Leon reference)**

**Here's the general idea of it:**

"**When you're best comes home after four long years, you kinda expect his undivided attention. But what should you do when he introduces his blonde, beautiful, bitchy, busty girlfriend from hell? You terminate her."**

**So basically, Edward comes home and surprisingly brings home a girlfriend. Bella get's the gang together to try and get rid of her. But there plan seems to go slightly astray when Bella starts going out with a new guy ;)**

**Once again, it's better than it sounds I swear! Please give it a go.**

**Thanks,**

**Emsie**


End file.
